What Can Happen In One Night?
by lovedrreid
Summary: What happens when Rossi finds out a secret about the innocent Dr. Spencer Reid? How will he take it? What will Morgan find? Big night at a bar after case 3rd life a day or two later. Plz R&R! Sequel peeps!
1. Chapter 1

what can happen in one night?

A/N: THIS IS MY SECOND PUBLISHED ONESHOT. MY THIRD WRITTEN ONESHOT, AND MY FOURTH FANFIC. PLZ ENJOY, THAT'S ALL I ASK FOR.

DISCLAIMER: I BELIEVE CRIMINAL MINDS IS MINE, BUT I ALSO BELIEVE IN ALIENS. (CRIMINAL MINDS= NOT MINE =] )

It was midafternoon and the BAU team of amazing profilers just got back from a terrible case. The UnSub happened to be a teenage boy and kidnapped two girls. One of the which, he killed, but also raped her. The dad and the girl, Lindsay, happened to be on the witness protection program. The team didn't know. Anyway, Lindsay's dad ended up finding her and the Unknown Subject. Spencer Reid was the only one at the school with them trying to talk him out of killing the UnSub, but was unable to convince him to lower his gun. The kid was killed right in front of him. The two walked away without being charged and put on witness protection program again.

"Hey kid. We're all goin' to the club and getting a few drinks. Wanna come..." Morgan knew he was going to refuse the invite, like always. "That wasn't a question, it was a demand... c'mon kid. These cases get to all of us and you need to have a little fun." Hotch walked up to Reid and Morgan.

"Hey, Reid. Even I'm going. You don't have to drink though. Actually, I'm surprised you don't want to." Hotch gave his rare smile.

"Fine... fine, I'll go."

At the bar, like was predicted, the girls got margaretas, while Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi drank beers. Reid drank pop. Morgan sat a beer in front of Reid and he looked at them all, who were staring at him.

"I am not going to poison my body with those toxins." Reid said looking at Hotch with a pale face. "Oh, c'mon Reid. You could shoot up with Dilaudid, but not simple beer?" Hotch smiled. Reid's face went paler... so pale, they could all tell even under the colored lights.

Reid didn't say anything, but Rossi did. Reid kind of figured he'd ask because he wasn't on the team at the time. "What happened that I missed?''

The girls were still laughing at the remark Hotch made. "Maybe Reid should explain that instead of us..."

"NO! I am not going to." Reid's face was still pale, and it was even worse when the lights changed to a neutral color.

"Easy Reid... we're just messing with you. We've forgiven you and got over it. We all make mistakes. It's not a big deal..." Reid cut Hotch off.

"Not a big deal?! Is that why you didn't support me even after I nearly literally cried for help in that arsonist case? It seemed big to me through the withdrawal and cravings. Especially after that kid was killed in front of me... did any one care?..."

"Reid! We did try to support you. You were being stubborn when we tried to get you to talk to us." Rossi was watching the comebacks go back and forth from Hotch to Reid. He was confused about this talk about drug addiction.

"...Hold on a minute... hold on... let's see if I got this strait. Reid was a drug addict?" Rossi looked at Reid, who nodded so small, it was nearly impossible to notice. "Okay, now how?"

Hotch looked at Reid and knew he wasn't going to explain. "It was a case..." Reid looked at his drink, picked it up, and sipped it. "...The UnSub was had dissociative identity disorder, his alter personas were himself, Tobias, Charles, his father, and Raphael, an archangel. Now, he was on a list of people that called 911. His witness report was related to the case we were working on. He was extremely religous and used the bible to justify murder.

"Easy kid!" Reid ran past Morgan towards the bathroom angrily. "I'll go take care of him." Morgan sat his third beer down and hurried after the pale, young profiler.

"Anyway, he was posting the murders online... we didn't know the witness was the UnSub, so I sent JJ and Reid to ask him a few questions. When they got there, Reid found out he was the UnSub, and followed him in the back through the field. JJ was alright, but she had to kill some dogs that were attacking her. Reid, on the other hand. Tobias knocked him out and dragged him through the field. He took him to a cemetary deep in some woods. We got live feed through a camera of him being tortured... and drugged with dilaudid." Rossi looked increduously at the story teller knowing where the story was heading.  
Morgan walked into the bathroom and saw Reid sitting on the floor crying, hanging on to his messenger bag tightly. "Hey kid? What's the matter?" He sat next to Reid on the floor.

"Leave me alone!" Reid practically screamed while grabbing onto his bag tighter. ''Just please leave me alone." He tried to keep his voice in a calm tone, but he wasn't going to fool anybody.

"What the hell is in that bag that's so imp..." Reid looked up for the first time with tears streaming down his face. Morgan closed his eyes. "Let me see your bag please..." Reid looked back down and gripped the bag so tight, his knuckles were turning purple. Morgan grabbed the bag and successfully pulled it away. Reid didn't fight him, he just buried his face in his arms and started sulking loudly.

"Reid was forced to choose one of the team members to die, after he was killed and brought back by the Tobias personality, which is the one who gave him the drug to ease the pain, then it was Raphael who made him choose one of us. He chose me and gave a false bible verse, when the actual one was a hint telling us he was in a cemetary. He was later forced to dig his own grave, literally. When we got to him, Tobias was shot. By what we know, Reid took the drugs from his corpse. Now about afterwards, he was struggling. He skipped a plane on a case to visit a witness, he was continuously snapping on Emily the most, and just not himself. He ended up getting himself together, I think it's been about ten months now. I know he got help, but I can't tell from what because it would go against tradition. I can't say it, but you can probably guess what he did to get help."

"Now, why didn't anyone tell me this sooner, why now?" Rossi asked confused at what other secrets could be held from him.

"Because when you came, we still didn't trust him to be completely done, we didn't want him getting angry we told you or him knowing we know unless he was completely over. I know it's confusing, but... hey it's all we have." JJ explained sad at the memory. She still slightly thought it was her fault, even after Reid told her it wasn't, she still felt guilty.

"I understand. I don't think less of the kid though. I actually think more of him. To be able to quit on your own must be hard. I have a lot of friends who have the same problems, that kid's got some guts."

Morgan looked at Reid increduously and closed his eyes in attempt to fight the tears that were nearly dripping from his eyes. "Kid..." He opened his eyes.

"Morgan, no... I haven't... No, it is not like that! I've kind of kept them the whole time... and well, I haven't used okay. Please believe me!" Reid looked at the tiled, dirty floor.

"Let me see your arms then. Then I'll believe you." Reid pulled up his sleeves to prove he hadn't used in nearly ten months. Morgan pulled Reid into a hug happily... he hadn't been lying. "Thank god... but you know you can't keep them. You're going to have to get rid of them, if you do tonight, I won't tell Hotch." Reid nodded. Morgan handed Reid the vials. He got off the floor with Morgan, and went to the sink. He had to fight with them for a few seconds for them to open, he poured them down the sink when Rossi walked in.

Reid's face went pale when Rossi walked in and stared wide-eyed at Reid. ''They were wrong... you haven't stopped. His eyes were still wide.

"Hey hey... easy, I haven't in ten months. It's just I had a connection with them and couldn't get rid of them, but I haven't used them I swear... I" Morgan cut Reid off.

"Rossi, he doesn't have track marks. He hasn't used. I'm just helping him get rid of them. I told him I wouldn't tell Hotch. Please don't tell Hotch. I promised him and I can't break a promise to my little bro.'' Rossi nodded in agreement.

"Easy, I wasn't going to tell him. I just came to let you know, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here... and I'm not just saying what everyone else is. I have a lot of friends who've overcome an addiction, and I have some who haven't and I think I know what kind of advice to give you when you need it. Just know, I'm here for you just as much as everyone else." Rossi patted Reid on the shoulder and got a smile.

"Thanks Rossi." Reid wiped his eyes once more. "Let's go have a few beers." Morgan smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"And maybe get some girls' phone numbers and get you a dance."

"That's goin' a little too far!" They all smiled and returned to the team.

"So, what went on in there? I was starting to worry." Hotch said as all three sat down.

"Nothing... Rossi just... nothing. Let's just have some fun and hopefully, you will all be too hungover to ask me tomorrow." Reid said smiling slightly.

Hotch gave a questioning look, but quickly wiped it away and agreed he would probably have a pretty bad hangover like always. "Okay, I'll let it slide this once." They all smiled and drank their alcohol filled drinks.

~ Drugs are not always necessary, but belief in recovery always is. ~ -Norman Cousins

A/N: What do you think. Good hurt/comfort/family-ish? No? Review anyway. If you want a second chapter for a type of humorous one in the BAU or something, or if it was too horrible to make a sequel, just tell me plz! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, finally catching up with the reviews, and I did promise, if you wanted a second chapter, you'd get it. Sorry it's been so long... not really like me to keep you waiting too long, at least. So, this one is humor, hopefully.

As they all seemed to stumble into the BAU at the same time, bumping into each other wasn't a good thing. Especially at work. As they sat up and tried to steady themselves, all of the members of the team winced in reaction to falling. They didn't expect to get that wasted, but heck, why not have fun? Reid seemed to have been the worst, and, the team knowing his low tolerance to alcohol, gave him sympathetic looks. Reid still remembered what he'd said last night, and so far, there weren't any invading questions. He was thankful for that. At least maybe they could all forget about that and return to the semi-normal life they lived previous of the revealing night, although it was fun, even for Reid once they all let the Hankel case go. And, as Morgan promised, Reid got to hang out and dance with a few pretty ladies, although he couldn't remember it, but it didn't help that Morgan had been taking pictures of a drunken Reid trying to pull the moves on the ladies, and he sure could do that when he was drunk. You could hardly tell of his high IQ level when he was in that drunken state... he almost seemed normal, save for the paleness and anorexic look they've all grown to know. And as Morgan stood and pulled his phone out, he clicked a few buttons and showed it to Reid. Knowing Reid, with his eidetic memory and such, he immediately remembered the night...

Flashback:

Morgan stood, half buzzed, taking numerous pictures of Reid by the bar next to some girls. Soon, the girls were all dancing with Reid, and surprisingly, he had a few good moves too. By the end of the night, Reid had danced with twice as many girls as Morgan did, along with five numbers. Morgan was surprised at the young genius. He never would've thought he had it in him to get so many girls in one night.

Reid glared at Morgan, and Morgan just smiled. Maybe he shouldn't've shown him the pictures before Reid had his morning coffee. But, they were all on the hungover side, and knew it would be a long day of interrogations with Strauss. Now noticing that their being hungover was very visible, they all groaned at the thought of having to listen to the evil bitch's voice yelling and threatening to break up the Bureau's finest team.

After taking a sip of his coffee, Reid sighed out of relief he hadn't been asked any questions, yet, at least. He knew they'd come sooner or later, but he'd chosen later over anything to get his story straight. It was still a little hazy to him. He couldn't, yet, believe what Morgan and Rossi had found. They'd promised to keep it a secret, but he'd been promised many things many times before only to be let down, so, he figured, why was this any different? After realizing that fact, he sighed sadly to himself and proceeded to his desk to finish up on some lingering paperwork scattered on his desk. Just the thought of having to use his brain gave him a headache.

After a few minutes of silence, Reid spoke up. "Remind me to NEVER EVER drink alcohol again." Reid announced in a hushed tone, only so Morgan and Emily could hear him. They started laughing.

Epilogue:

Two weeks later:

"Hey, I almost forgot, what happened that night at the bar?" Hotch asked. The whole team looked up expectantly. Reid's eyes widened.

FIN

A/N: I know, not a good place to end it, but there you go. It's very short and I wish I didn't have writer's block, but sadly, I've been diagnosed... 


End file.
